You Belong With Me
by DeniBear
Summary: A/U - Quinn isn't pregnant. The Glee Club is still seething over what happened to Rachel in the parking lot but no one is more upset than Quinn Fabray. Quinn decides to humiliate Vocal Adrenaline and Jesse McKinley High School style. Femslash ensues.


**You Belong With Me**

**Pairing: **_Quinn Fabray x Rachel Berry_

**Rated: T**_(For Language and Sexuality)_

**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Glee_.

**Summary: **_**A/U**__(Quinn isn't pregnant and is still the head Cheerio/Bitch in charge) Inspired by a few prompts over at the Glee Kink/Fluff Meme, the Glee club is still seething over what happened to Rachel Berry but no one is more upset than Quinn Fabray. Since there's a showdown in the Vocal Adrenaline auditorium, neither Mr. Schue or Shelby are in attendance which works out perfectly for Quinn since she plans to humiliate Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline McKinley High School style. After the assault, Quinn accepts her attraction to Rachel and attacks the singer…with her lips. Possessive! Enamored! Quinn._

**A/N: **_So does anyone else ship Rachel/Funk Shorts besides me? :D Their __Give Up the Funk __performance made up for everything that went wrong in that episode. Jesse had no right to victimize himself AND mistreat Rachel(that infuriated me more than anything). So I'm venting out my frustrations by writing an alternative version of what should have happened. Mr. Schuester, you annoying goody-two shoes, Puck kicking Jesse's ass would have been epic. Anyway, enjoy this Faberry one-shot with a healthy dose of Brittana on the side._

Quinn Fabray was in a state of disbelief as she sat quietly amongst the other members of New Directions listening to Rachel Berry retell her horrific story of being humiliated in the school parking lot by none other than Jesse St. James. She couldn't understand why the brunette diva appeared to be so calm as she explained in detail about what had happened to her. Perhaps she had already gone home and shed her tears over the unpleasant encounter in the privacy of her own room, but the thought of Rachel curling into herself as she sobbed angered the blond while her hearted tugged at the image. Quinn was the captain of the Cheerios and she knew that she would never hesitate to stand up for one of her own because teammates are supposed to stick together through thick and thin. The blond also happened to be co-captain of the Glee club alongside Rachel Berry and that girl belonged to the Glee club since she was the heart and soul of New Directions. So of course it physically pained her to know that one of their own had been humiliated in such an unforgivable way while the enemy remained unpunished.

That could be re-arranged. The blond began to formulate a plan to humiliate Vocal Adrenaline but in the mean time, her intense gaze never left Rachel's vulnerable yet determined expression as she finished speaking. The now silent diva spun around in their choir director's chair anxiously, waiting for somebody to speak up but when Puck angrily volunteered to break the silence, she was stunned by what she had heard coming out of everyone's mouths. "This is bullshit! Ugh, Finn. Mike. Matt. Come with me!" He ordered, furiously kicking the chair he had been sitting on away from him. Kurt, slightly offended that he had not been called, stood up as well and followed the boys half way out of the choir room anyway. Of course, Mr. Schuester walks in and interrupts the boys from delivering the justice Quinn knew Rachel deserved. Pacifists never prosper. At least, that's what she thinks at this very moment since she was stewing in her own indefinite rage towards Jesse St. James.

While Rachel watched Mr. Schuester unnecessarily berating the boys, Mercedes leaned over Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. Brittany was in tears because of the explicit nightmares her teammate and former object of endless persecution was having and also, nobody deserved that kind of treatment. Brittany wanted the girl to be happy because seeing her sad offended the rainbows and sunshine the optimistic singer usually radiated. Santana Lopez was fuming because Jesse St. James had gotten away with an act of cruelty towards a young woman who deserved much better than that. Now that she and Brittany had both been making an effort to befriend Rachel since their _Run Joey Run_ project, she considered the girl to be a part of her clan and it pissed her off that a friend had gotten egged by the biggest douche bag in the universe. Tina and Artie were equally shocked about what had happened to their resident diva and friend but admired her strength to move on. They knew she didn't want them risking themselves for her but it secretly thrilled her that they wanted to defend her.

Quinn was staring daggers at Mr. Schue for being so spineless and weak; whether the choir director wanted it or not, they were going to exact their revenge on Vocal Adrenaline. And suddenly, she felt as though God had blessed her with the best idea ever. They were going to hold an unofficial scrimmage at Carmel High School and while New Directions schooled Vocal Adrenaline with their performance, they were going to toss a few slushies in their faces as part of their "encore". Quinn smirked devilishly, Santana throwing her a curious glance before catching on and soon, the Latina was eagerly smiling as well before asking what exactly her Cheerio teammate was thinking. Brittany would remain oblivious for now as she knelt before Rachel and placed her head on the girl's lap while rubbing soothing circles over the girl's exposed thighs with her fingers. She was tempted to use her tongue since that always cheered Santana up but she doubted she could get away with eating Rachel out so she just continued on with her innocent actions.

After Glee club was dismissed on a rather miserable note, Quinn walked over to Puck and Finn with her mischievous smile still in place. "Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson. I have an interesting proposition to make and I'll need your cooperation with this. Before you ask, this has everything to do with defending Rachel's honor by exacting the perfect revenge against Vocal Adrenaline." She declared. When both of the boys' expressions brightened up expectantly, she knew that the plan was officially in motion. Now all she had to do was convince Rachel that a scrimmage was absolutely necessary in order to best Vocal Adrenaline. When she found the tiny singer standing idly by her locker, Quinn sauntered over to the girl and mustered up the courage to talk to the brunette in a civil manner. Yes, they had been formal rivals when it came to Finn and Puck but both girls have stepped aside from those immature issues and Quinn was beginning to see Rachel in a new light. The girl was beautiful and when the girls often brushed against each other accidentally, Quinn's accusations of Rachel resembling a man were proven wrong and she couldn't have been happier. Perhaps the head cheerleader had been denying an attraction to the girl for far too long, but the blond felt as though she wasn't ready to explore those issues yet.

"Rachel. I know you must still feel humiliated for what happened and the Glee club is determined to make you feel better. We're going to hold an unofficial scrimmage with Vocal Adrenaline and we're going to show them that nobody fucks with New Directions. Are you in?" Quinn asked with a hopeful tone purposely lacing her raspy voice. Rachel's reaction was actually pleasantly surprising and amusing as well. She at first complained that a lady shouldn't use foul language before going off again like she usually does. "That sounds lovely, Quinn. It seems as though you've hijacked my ideas but I shall not hold it against you. I already have a number in mind and I'll enlist Mercedes and Kurt to design our costumes. Brittany and Mike will deal with choreography-" Rachel was cut off when Quinn interrupted the talkative girl with a soft kiss on the cheek. Both girls blushed at the contact but Quinn needed the girl to be distracted while she talked everybody else into humiliating Vocal Adrenaline(mostly Jesse). Rachel stared at Quinn looking completely dumbstruck but at least she'd have something else on her mind while the news spread of Vocal Adrenaline's impending doom. The Cheerio knew that Rachel would disapprove of New Directions sinking to VA's level but sometimes, moments like these were needed.

Quinn seductively winked at the girl before turning on her heel in order to catch up with Brittany and Santana. The head bitch in charge was not to be deterred during this very important time in her life and these lingering affectionate feelings towards Rachel would have to be ignored. For now at least.

* * *

As Rachel stood before Jesse St. James and Vocal Adrenaline, Quinn wanted to kick herself for encouraging Kurt to put together a costume that accentuated Rachel's curves, wonderful legs, and ass. She thought it would be an excellent idea to throw Jesse off by exposing how sexy his ex-girlfriend was without his pansy ass toting alongside of her anymore. What happened to be the problem? Well, there really wasn't any but Quinn was helplessly distracted by Rachel's appearance. Santana and Brittany had mentioned something about how Rachel's wardrobe consistently improved when she wore Glee costumes and they definitely admired this current ensemble. The blonde's eyes lingered on Rachel's sinfully short shorts and unconsciously licked her lips at the sight. She briefly wondered what her ass would look like had it not been covered by anything at that very moment before she forced those thoughts away. Where the hell were they coming from anyway? Sure, she was sexually frustrated lately, but that didn't mean she was going to mentally convert to lesbianism. Yeah, Rachel looked hot in that outfit. So what? Quinn could deal with her suddenly raging hormones because nothing was going to come out of this anyway.

Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed Jesse's and his companion's mock concerned facial expressions as Rachel finished delivering a long winded speech. Suddenly, music began playing and Quinn found herself desperately struggling to remember both the choreography(though most of it was freestyle anyway) and lyrics. She screwed up the first few steps as New Directions exposed themselves on Carmel's stage but she quickly recovered. The smiles that had been plastered on the faces of the McKinley students were unmistakably sincere and it intensified the situation because although they were having an immeasurable amount of fun during their performance, nothing pleased them more than the idea of utterly embarrassing VA in their own environment just like they had with Rachel. Quinn furrowed her brows at the image that had taken up residence in her mind and she clenched her jaw tightly as she attempted to impress Rachel with her dancing. Wait, what? Since when did she care about impressing the little hellion that was their diva? When she spared the brunette a quick glance, she saw that Rachel was beaming at her, calling her forward with a 'come hither' look Quinn couldn't resist.

Quinn gulped as she neared Rachel but the two fell into a rhythmic dance and surprisingly, they complimented each other really well. The blond convinced herself that throughout their tumultuous relationship, things were finally beginning to look better for the both of them and that she simply admired the girl now that they had fallen into a far more civil relationship with one another. Yeah, Quinn just admired Rachel in a friendly way. Enemies became friends from time to time, right? There was nothing wrong with wanting to pursue a friendship with Rachel…or maybe something even more. The blond was temporarily caught off guard when her dancing companion began gyrating her hips suggestively and almost instantly, Quinn was assaulted with very inappropriate images playing in her mind. She couldn't help herself as Rachel thrust her hips forward, picturing the tiny brunette almost completely nude as she wore a strap-on, ramming it inside of Quinn. At that very thought, Quinn shuddered and nearly lost her composure but was brought back to reality when the teasing deviant had separated herself from the blond. Quinn Fabray needed to get her shit together and she was not about to lose it because of sexual frustration and her inexplicable interest towards Rachel freaking Berry.

Finally, the music began picking up the pace and this was the part Quinn was actually looking forward to. One by one, each individual gleek took center stage as they strutted everything they had to offer in order to put Vocal Adrenaline in their place and it was outstanding. When it was Rachel's turn, Quinn wasn't expecting the surge of unexplainable emotions rushing in all at once. The singer had her infamous smug smirk in place as she marched down the stage taking off her cap and flipping her hair backwards, the impeccable dark locks making it seemed like she had just been thoroughly explored. The blond bit her lip, trying to ignore the fact that Puck had also been admiring the view from behind as it was his turn to display his Jew skills, as he fondly referred them as. The music stopped. The Gleeks were partially celebrating their amazing performance by cheering and taking in the distraught expressions written on their rival's faces. Quinn felt her heart pound against her chest as she heard footsteps coming from behind the screen that had been set up on stage and felt relieved when she saw Terri Schuester and Howard Bamboo walk in with trays full of Big Quenches. "Thirsty, anyone?" Terri asked with feign innocence, throwing a suggestive wink at Finn before each member of New Directions approached the woman and her companion, each grabbing two slushies a piece.

While the members of Vocal Adrenaline exchanged uneasy glances with one another, Puck and Quinn had been the first to snag their weapons before quickly marching over to where Jesse and his friend were sitting. Never before had Quinn felt so enthralled in her life and it was empowering, especially when she knew she was doing this to defend Rachel while at the same time benefiting from a slushy attack positively for the first time. Rachel stood beside Terri silently, watching in awe as her friends from the Glee club were willing themselves to risk everything just to make a point. The older blond woman fleetingly gave Rachel a once over before looking over to where Puck and that poor Quinn Fabray girl stood; she knew of what happened to the brunette and couldn't be happier to partake in an activity where she felt truly young again. Revenge couldn't have been any more sweeter.

Quinn bared her teeth at Jesse, who was momentarily stunned into silence, before dumping both of the grape flavored beverages all over Jesse's face as Puck did the same to the young woman sitting beside him. "See you punks at Regional's!" Noah barked fiercely, tossing the empty cups into the laps of his victims before standing aside in order to watch the messy scene unfold before him. Quinn backed up a little in order to allow the rest of the Gleeks from attacking but her eyes never left Jesse's as he stood up cursing at New Directions, wiping the ice cold particles away from his precious hair and eyes. The feeling of humiliating McKinley High's biggest rivals did something to Quinn and she couldn't stop this overwhelming urge to turn around in order to observe Rachel's reaction. So she did, ignoring the protests coming from the background as New Directions tossed their slushies on the rest of the untouched members of Vocal Adrenaline. Her gaze fell upon Rachel's, and there was that intimate connection that hypnotized Quinn Fabray for what felt like the longest moment in her life. The singer was positively beaming at her, her face glowing, and that told Quinn that Rachel officially saw her former rival as her biggest hero. Something snapped within Quinn.

She growled playfully, pushing her fellow members aside quite roughly as she tried to make her way on stage before Santana and Brittany did, their intentions were to comfort the girl but Quinn had something to do first. She wasn't sure whether or not it was because she wanted to do this or if it was because she really wanted to piss off Jesse St. James even more. She shoved Santana aside, who protested loudly, and stood before Rachel, who seemed quite intimidated with Quinn at the moment. Quinn figured it was because she'd been wanting to do this for awhile now while at the same time, she didn't mind pissing off Jesse as well. She pulled off Rachel's cap and tossed it aside before she cupped the singer's face with both of her hands, staring her down like a hungry predator. "Q-Quinn? Do you want me to properly thank-" Rachel's unfinished statement would remain so as Quinn crushed their lips together with brutal force.

Rachel couldn't recall ever feeling satisfied with the pathetic kisses she had received in the past but with Quinn…it was like it was meant to be. She uncertainly wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist for a brief second before Quinn pulled away and instead wrapped those slender arms around her neck before returning to the heavy making out session. The short singer moaned into the kiss, which inflated Quinn's immense ego, and so, the Cheerio intensified the kiss by swiping her tongue against Rachel's full bottom lip and the singer saw this as a sexy way of asking for permission to enter. She parted her lips, gasping in surprise when Quinn's impatient tongue demanded to play with her own. The diva felt her knees buckle from the sensation and moaned weakly, attempting to warn Quinn that she was about to collapse but the blond wrapped a protective arm around the singer's lower back, rubbing her ass up and down in the process.

Jesse was startled at the sight of his ex-girlfriend making out with another woman, and when the shock wore off, he felt his blood boil with fury. He couldn't move, however, as the members of New Directions began hollering and cheering for the two girls. Brittany had pulled out her camera from her backpack and recorded the scene as she invaded Quinn and Rachel's personal space. Santana carefully approached Brittany, trying to tug her away since she knew it would be dangerous to encroach Quinn's territory. "Santana, stop, I'm trying to record! This is way better than the lesbian porn we watch." The adorable cheerleader said while keeping her focus on the two girls ravaging each other with their lips, hands, and tongues. The Latina was about to make a snide remark in order to deny her interest in lesbian porn until Rachel made this specific noise that erupted lowly from her throat. She tilted her head as she watched Quinn claim the smaller girl as her own with utter fascination. Brittany was right. It was hot.

When the need for oxygen overwhelmed both of the girls, they reluctantly pulled away from each other but Rachel insisted on leaning further into Quinn's chest like a needy lover. Quinn smiled at that while trying to catch her breath. They wanted to block out their surroundings, they really did but to no avail as they heard Finn frantically shouting something about the mail before running off with Terri Schuester in tow. Okay, so that was weird but Quinn paid no mind to that. Meanwhile, Rachel attempted to bury her head in order to hide her disheveled appearance but Quinn wasn't having any of that. She ran her fingers through delicate, messy hair and grabbed a fistful before roughly pulling her up. The brunette whimpered and the sound struck Quinn with absolute arousal that very second. The blond observed the girl and was more than pleased to find that her pink full lips were swollen, her eyes darkened and glossy while a beautiful crimson-like color tinted her cheeks. The Cheerio licked her lips before diving in again, placing hot, open mouthed kisses along her jaw straight to her collarbone. She placed her free hand in one of her pockets and dug out her car keys, tossing them over to Santana, who was still gaping at them in surprise. "Drive us to Rachel's house. Now." She ordered as she continued fondling the said girl before them. Quinn was hot for Rachel Berry and she wasn't about to stop whatever this was progressing into anytime soon. Nope. She was very, very gay for the singer that once drove her insane in the past.

Brittany bounced up and down excitedly before dragging her girlfriend away, who continued to stare at the two completely different girls make out with each other as they made their way out of the auditorium. Santana decided to spare Jesse St. James a glance, who continued seething at the sight of Quinn marking the property that once was his as _hers_ and she took advantage of this opportunity to gloat. "Jesse, I can see your dick falling off. Wait to fail at being a man. My god, who knew you were totally capable of turning everything you touch gay. No matter, she's playing for a better team anyway. Catch you later, punk!" She threw the insult at him wholeheartedly, Puck looking absolutely delighted as he watched his ex burn Jesse. This day was glorious and nothing would bring any of the Gleeks down after today's events.

* * *

Okay, Santana couldn't believe she thought she was actually able to drive two incredibly horny teenagers home as they molested one another in the back seat of Quinn's car. Brittany, on the other hand, was having a blast as she continued recording Quinn Fabray on Rachel Berry action. It really would have been no problem if a) Rachel Berry didn't moan like a whore, b) Quinn didn't partake in the extremely sexy act of talking dirty and c) Brittany wasn't encouraging their best friend to practically fuck the Glee diva in the backseat of the head Cheerio's car. _'Just focus on the road, Lopez, pretend they're not even there. Think of the…mail, or better yet, Finn's stupid sex face when he comes on the spot' _The Latina furiously thinks, nearly feeling relieved when the image of Finn's oh-so-recognizable "O" face came to mind. The victory was short lived, however, when she heard a sexy low moan escape her own girlfriend's lips.

She felt herself drive the vehicle towards oncoming traffic and when the sound of a car horn breaks her out of her reverie, she swerves right back onto her lane nervously. Brittany was not amused. "Jesus, San, can you please drive a little better? Girl-on-Girl action sucks when the camera shakes a lot." She said quietly, still immensely enjoying the sight of Rachel grinding against Quinn in the backseat. Santana huffs and decides she's had enough. She's unbelievably horny right now and desperately needs release. It was getting dark out now, and she was sure the park by her neighborhood was deserted at this time. She didn't give half a shit if Quinn complained about not driving them to their original destination since she wasn't their chauffeur in the first place. "B, put that goddamn camera down and get out of the car. We're walking to my house and you're going to fulfill my needs. Now." The feisty girl ordered as she rubbed her thighs together in order to relieve some of the tension she'd been feeling for the past half hour. Brittany turned off the camera and raised an eyebrow at Santana. "Fine, but I call top. Oh, and I get to film us having sex because I don't think Rachel and Quinn are going to get it on soon. You didn't drop them off at Rachel's place anyway." She said through a pout, obviously disappointed that she didn't get to see more but at least she had caught a really hot making out session.

When both girls stepped out of the car after having found a secluded parking space, Santana immediately pulled her girlfriend in for a searing kiss that left the ditzy blond panting afterward. The Latina caressed Brittany's cheeks before whispering huskily into her ear. "Quinn can suck my dick if I had one, I'm not her personal driver, B. Now come on, let's get naked and make a porno of our own." At that statement, Brittany grinned and linked her pinkies with Santana as they walked away from Quinn and Rachel.

After the realization of being abandoned in a neighborhood park hit her, Quinn reluctantly pulled away from the writhing brunette underneath her. The singer licked her lips and whined from the loss of contact but Quinn smiled at the adorable sight and leaned over to place a few chaste kisses on the girl's swollen lips. "I-I don't think it would be right if I had sex with you in my mother's car, Rachel. As much as I would really like to, I would be disrespecting you. Besides, I don't know if you're a virgin or not…" Quinn trailed off uncertainly, a twinge of jealousy quickly overcoming her at the abominable image of Jesse and Rachel having sex. She felt the bile rise up in her throat but she felt immediately comforted when the brunette delicately placed a hand on the Cheerio's shoulder. The said girl placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's cheek and smiled against her skin. It was incredible how much warmth the girl could radiate from just displaying her brilliant smile.

"I'm glad you found the willpower to cease your actions because to be completely honest, I am a virgin. There was no way I could have summoned up the courage to stop you because you made me feel so good about myself. Hardly anybody cares about my self esteem issues but you unintentionally uplifted my spirits. Thank you for making me feel…beautiful." Rachel shyly said, wanting to continue but her word vomit usually got her in trouble so she silenced herself. Which was a miracle in itself since other people had to shut her up. Quinn felt herself swell up with pride as soon as those words sunk in and she swore to herself that she felt her heart inflate at the idea that she could make this girl feel good about herself. She used to make it a priority to bring this girl down(she felt ashamed of herself for her past actions) but if Quinn was going to become a better person, she would make up for every wrong she committed against the girl she was starting to feel…_something_ for.

She wanted to apologize for the way she had treated her in the past at this very moment, she really did, but Quinn didn't really know how to because she wasn't that kind of person yet. The Cheerio decided on a different tactic instead and could only hope for the best. "Rachel, I know there's a lot to discuss about what happened today, but I realized something. I really like you and I want to get to know you better. I want to do this right so…um, would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?" The normally confident cheerleader asked as she tried to decipher the mysterious light dancing behind those chocolate brown eyes of Rachel's. The corners of the singer's lips upturned beautifully and Quinn felt a full body blush take over her under the other girl's scrutiny.

"While I'm sure you're aware that we went into this whole thing ass backwards, I happily accept your invitation. I know that you were responsible for the actions New Directions took today in Carmel High School's auditorium and I just want you to know how much that meant to me. Of course I'll go out with you, Quinn Fabray, I'll jump at any opportunity to earn your friendship and perhaps, gain something else out of this as well." Rachel suggestively whispered, winking playfully at the stunned girl before her. Quinn snapped out of her daze, holding back the heart that wanted to jump out of her throat, and giggled. It was amazing how the singer hadn't yet talked herself into a coma yet but it was just another one of Rachel's endearing qualities that secretly impressed Quinn. "Learn how to breathe when you speak, Berry. I wouldn't want you passing out on me now." Quinn shot back with a victorious smirk in place, enjoying the pink blush innocently covering Rachel's cheeks. Yes, this was going to be the beginning of a very beautiful relationship. Though the girls were polar opposites on the social spectrum, Quinn was going to make sure that Rachel was no longer mistreated at school anymore if she wanted this work. And Rachel was definitely going to be worth the effort. She was certain of that.

**A/N: **_Originally, this one-shot was supposed to contain smut, but I kind of like how I left it anyway. I just wanted to mainly focus on Quinn battling her attraction to Rachel and the inevitable humiliation of Vocal Adrenaline and Jesse St. James. I hope it came out as good as I intended it to be. Constructive criticism is appreciated. So there was this prompt at the Glee Kink Meme that I absolutely loved, and I'm going to work on it as soon as possible. Let's just say it involves Quinn/Santana/Brittany finding Rachel's lost sex tape. ;) Hopefully, I can crank that out before anything else. _


End file.
